the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Outback Vixen
Outback Vixen is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the fifth installment of The Mammal Wars and sees the return of Seslinian's eventual arch nemesis Jomnune. It also introduces three more characters to the series: Seslinian's eventual mate Mallauxula, Jomnune's devil ally Keeceleon and Seslinian's secondary feline ally Kaulos. Synopsis The presence of a Tasmanian Devil in the form of Keeceleon in England can only mean one thing for Seslinian: Jomnune is back and this time, the fox does not get the lion as an ally but instead gains a new ally in the form of another big cat: Kaulos, the Siberian Tiger. Plot Having left England after Return to Buckinghamshire, Jomnune's influence is still felt on the British public and especially within the world's criminal community, particularly among the Vixen criminal organization. In particular, they are forced to operate under the most clandestine conditions ever and so are the criminal group wanting to join them, "Britain's Angels." But his influence is also a turning point in the fight against PHANTOM: When the 51st Century came along, the Western Vixens want nothing to do with the fight against PHANTOM but have second thoughts when they feel that PHANTOM could have used Jomnune to attack England so he would kill Seslinian and leave England open for attack. But that doesn't stop Britain's Angels from being bold and promising to expand the Angels or making this declaration: : "I promised that the Angels would get an expansion, and Abigail has always kept her promises. Jomnune may have forced police onto the streets but he hasn't taken away our freedom and if we are to get into the Vixens then we have to be brave. This time, neither soldier nor hyena will prevent us from expanding! And that is not a promise but it is something that will happen!" That night, Abigail declares the Angels expansion begins tonight and splits the Angels into groups of three. During the night, the Angels capture eleven teenage girls to be used as Angels and Felicity is leading a group to get one more; that girl is Charlotte Burton. However, Felicity's behavior results in a number of issues: Her team does not trust her and also, thanks to the presence of four animals in the form of Seslinian, a Siberian Tiger she names Kaulos, the figure of Jomnune and a Tasmanian Devil that was previously sighted in Leeds. arrives.]] It is the presence of this devil that signals Jomnune's presence and causes Seslinian to retreat but the big cat that entered Buckinghamshire to remain and stand its ground. Like many other kaiju and monsters that came to Earth previously, Jomnune's opponent known as "Kaulos" wastes no time in demonstrating its abilities as it fights the Hyena, even demonstrating a rare power for the animals in the series: Fire breathing. But Jomnune is not put off and even without his mane erected, stands off against Kaulos and attacks him with holographic weaponry, Kaulos' own abilities and even fear projections. Kaulos however is not affected and as the attacks continue, the fight is ultimately inconclusive and both animals retreat, all the while ready to fight another day. The following morning, Seslinian heads about his daily business in Sheephouse Wood which is interrupted by the sound of rhythmic barking which he translates in his mind as "Mall-au-xula" so he heads off to investigate and comes across a Vixen who has just killed a rat. At first, the Vixen watches him in fear but in the first telepathic conversation (and only telepathic conversation) in the series, Seslinian tells her he means no harm. Overtime, fox and vixen begin to spend far more time together to the point that the originally solitary and lone fox ends up sleeping with Mallauxula in her den...but in the shadows, the pair are being watched by Jomnune who gives out a very small giggle that not even anyone with the best hearing in the world can hear and slinks away into the shadows. During the day, the foxes hunt together which results in the previously solitary Seslinian spending far more time with Mallauxula and it is during this period when Seslinian learns that Mallauxula is also an animal like him and the other animals in the series (i.e. have superpowers). Yet, their second night together changes all that...That night, the foxes hear the screech of Keeceleon and the giggle of Jomnune. As the pair approach, Jomnune attacks first and captures Mallauxula, also cancelling out her powers and forcing her into a holographic prison while Keeceleon forces Seslinian to watch Jomnune torture his mate. The torture ends however, with the presence of Kaulos with whom Seslinian behaves in a friendly way between and prepares to ally himself with the Tiger to get his mate back. While Kaulos fights the more powerful Jomnune (Seslinian is refusing to fight the Hyena because of fears that his powers will be cancelled and the Hyena will kill him), the fox goes to attack Keeceleon and after the Devil continuously attacks Seslinian, the Tiger comes to his aid and attacks Keeceleon. This results in Kaulos turning his attention to the Devil and with Mallauxula's powers restored, the foxes prepare to furiously attack Jomnune up and till Kaulos forces Keeceleon into a retreat. The Devil's retreat in turn sparks a violent reaction from Jomune who prepares to finish what he could have started when he returned to England; He prepares to kill Kaulos. In previous stories (and later ones at that), Seslinian is depicted as attacking (only in Seslinian the Invincible) or defending England but the final fight between Kaulos and Jomnune forces the foxes to retreat and they can only watch as Tiger takes on Hyena. . This fight is also used in Return to Buckinghamshire, The Lizard King and Warlords.]] The fight that follows is the same fight that he and Seslinian previously fought, only described in a lot more detail and this time, even though Mallauxula is frightened of Kaulos, she and her mate are made to help him after Jomnune tries to drown the Tiger in a nearby pond. As the fight ends, the foxes corner the Hyena on all sides and shroud him in smoke, allowing Kaulos to go in for the kill. Ultimately, the assault on him is too much and once again, Jomnune is banished from England. But for how long he will stay exiled is not known. That night, Abigail declares the Angels expansion begins tonight and splits the Angels into groups of three. Back at the Buckinghamshire New University, the prisoners are put into a storage room while Abigail contacts the leader of the British Vixens Claribel Bloodworth who asks to inspect the girls. Category:Literature